


Confession

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [17]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Assigned band member for this day: RogerSynopsis: Brian/Roger, set in the early Queen days with Freddie and Roger sharing a flat. Roger needs to tell Brian something urgently, which of course means he feels he absolutely cannot tell him at all; there is nothing more difficult in the world.Except it really isn’t, but he needs to be Dramatique about it, which is valid.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Confession

“Everything okay?” 

Roger stared at the phone receiver in his hand. This had been a bad idea; he wasn’t ready for this at all. 

“Fine,” he replied as he quickly hung the phone up. Hopefully, being hung up on like that would piss Brian off enough that he wouldn’t ring back right away. 

He moved past Freddie to flop onto the couch, counting the minutes, ignoring Freddie’s knowing look. 

Five minutes passed with no ringing of the phone. If Brian hadn’t called back by now, then he wasn’t going to at all, at least not tonight. 

Freddie sighed, and shook his head. “You didn’t tell him, did you?” 

“I will!” Roger protested. “Eventually.” 

“And in the meantime, you’re going to sit here with all those feelings bunching up inside of you again, and be miserable?” 

Roger nodded. “Thought I might get up and stare sadly out the window for exercise though.” 

Freddie smiled, but gave a frustrated sigh. “Why won’t you just tell him?! I mean honestly, Roger, this is coming from me, of all people-” 

“Don’t put yourself down like that,” Roger interrupted. 

“Don’t you change the subject,” Freddie said. “Look, I have to run out to Deaky’s; he’s got some improvement to the stage equipment that he wants to show me. By the time I get back, I want you to have called and told him. I command that not to be bossy, but because I cannot bear seeing you like this any longer.” 

“I’ll die!” Roger shouted, turning to flip onto his stomach and groan into the couch. 

“You will not!” Freddie replied sharply as he snagged his keys off the side table near the front door. “I love you; you can do this; get it done!” 

The door slammed shut, and Roger let out another aggravated groan before forcing himself back off the couch. 

“Fine! Fucking fine; I’ll do it, and it’ll go horribly, and then I’ll die, but at least it will be done!” 

Just as he stomped to the phone and reached for it, there was a knock at the door. 

He stomped over to the door instead, and sighed heavily as he swung it open. “You’ve been out of the house for maybe five minutes, Fred. How did you lose your keys already?!” 

“Does he lose them that often, that fast?” Brian asked with a smile as he stepped inside. 

“Brian?” 

“Last time I checked,” Brian giggled. “That’s the third day in a row you’ve called me like that. Thought I should come over and make sure everything was alright.” 

Roger blushed as he shut and locked the door. “I’m fine.” 

“You don’t look fine,” Brian said as he slipped off his clogs near the front door, and went to sit on the couch. “You sure about that?” 

“Um,” Roger started, his voice leaving him as Brian ran a hand through his curls, shaking out water from them. “Raining out?” 

“Snowing, almost,” Brian replied. “Melting once it hits the ground, but some of it got stuck in this mess.” 

“Not a mess at all,” Roger said softly. 

“You are bright red,” Brian laughed. “What’s going on?” 

“It’s,” Roger tried. “I’m...it’s a confession.” 

Brian’s smile fell. “Okay. Well, you know you can tell me anything.” 

“Yeah,” Roger said, feeling like he might physically burn up with how much he was blushing. “So..I think I love you. No, I know I do. And it’s probably wrong or dumb or bad of me, or whatever, and who knows why in the fuck it’s happened anyway, but why does anything happen, really? Can we say? No, we can’t, usually, and I’ve been trying to tell you for the better part of a year and failing horribly, and Freddie has been urging me on to finally tell you and teasing me over not telling you and now I am telling you and-” 

Brian stood from the couch and strode over to Roger, taking his hand. “Breathe.” 

“Trying to,” Roger sighed. “There it is. I’m ready for the pain now, let’s get it over with.” 

Brian frowned, a thumb rubbing over the back of Roger’s hand as he held it. “Pain? If you mean because it’s me, I understand that-” 

“What on earth do you mean?” Roger interrupted. 

“Well...I’m not exactly someone you write home about,” Brian said, clearly flustered. “And you’re normally with...people who look a bit more-” 

“If you imply that you’re ugly for one more moment, I’ll have to do something rash,” Roger said sharply.

“Like what?” Brian asked.

“I don’t fucking know! Kiss you, or tell you how gorgeous you are, because you are, have you seen your hair? It’s like a cloud but prettier and I’m almost certain softer. I could tell you how kind you are and smart, and how even when we disagree on shit which is so often sometimes, we still somehow...” 

He faltered. “Fit together. And I can’t explain it, but it’s all that and more that just...got me. And now I fall asleep thinking stupid shit like how nice it would be to sleep beside you each night.” 

Brian blushed. “Thank you. For, erm...all of it. I’m not good at this.” 

“That’s okay, neither am I, apparently,” Roger laughed. 

Brian smiled. “I love you too. And I don’t have a list prepared like that of everything I love about you, but I can have one in a moment but I’m honestly a bit overwhelmed and-” 

Roger gently pulled his hand from Brian’s and moved to capture Brian’s waist instead. “Would it be easier to kiss me for now?” 

Brian nodded, then grinned as Roger pulled him towards the couch, kissing him hard before they fell onto it together. 

\---

“Thanks for letting me stay over,” Freddie said as he followed John around his garage. “I wanted them to have the flat alone, for one night at least. I mean, I don’t care if I hear them fuck, but the first time is special, you know?” 

John nodded. “How’d you know Brian would come over?” 

“If I get home tomorrow and he isn’t in Roger’s bed, I’ll be shocked,” Freddie replied. “You and I both know how much it would bug him, Roger calling and hanging up like that. So he’d have to come over to check on him, they can finally talk, and then they’ll finally be together and there’ll be no more of this pining of theirs.” 

“Good,” John sighed. “If I had one more call from Brian about how much he _wanted_ to tell Roger he loved him, but _oh what if_ he doesn’t feel the same...” 

“You were going to lose your shit?” 

“I was,” John replied with a smile, handing Freddie a bottle of beer as they sat at the workbench he had against one wall of the garage, grabbing another for himself. 

“To confessions,” Freddie toasted. “And to the two of them finally getting together.” 

John toasted and they drank, and back at Freddie and Roger’s flat, Roger and Brian did the same.

“To confessions?” Brian asked, carefully handing over a can of beer to Roger, mindful of the blanket half-tangled around them. 

Roger nodded. “And us.” 


End file.
